


Acting the fool

by Gizmomis



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domination, Double Life, F/M, Hard choises, Infedelity, Love, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Tom being an ass, affair, sexual herasment, stepping over the line, taking liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Josephina (Josie) Weleda is an up-coming actress, happy to have gotten her first big role, playing opposite none other than Tom Hiddleston, but she soon realises that he is not at all easy to work with as he can't seem to keep his hands to himself.A lot of women would probably have loved being the object of his desire, but not Josie, she is happily engaged and she can't wait for the movie to be done.But is she really unaffected ? And will her relationship survive her career and the many temptations ?





	1. Tom and his groping hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story.. wrote it to provoke that I found the men in many fan fiction to be bordering on sexual herasment.. so it decided to push the boundaries and see if people accepted it..  
>  I do not condone or find Tom’s actions to be okay.. but remember it’s a story..

"Please take me, make me yours". I am moaning into his ear, my hands grabbing at his hair.

 

His hand is supposed to rest on my thigh just under my dress, but either he got the world longest fingers or he has his hand much higher up. I can feel the tips of his fingers ghosting my skin, half an inch more and they will be touching my panties.

 

"I wish I could darling, but I am still married. We have to wait". He says, his voice is sad but I see a twinkle in his eyes, the mischievous one I really hate.

 

I try to concentrate, it is not easy with him so close. His hand there and you know, that scent, he smells so damn good. What was I supposed to say next ?

 

Trying to buy a little time. I press myself closer to him, feeling his hard body through the thin fabric of his shirt. "But she will never know, why wait ?"

 

"Because it is the right thing to do, and if she ever found out I would lose everything". He is gently caressing my face, his other hand reaching the hem of my panties.

 

I try to move without it being to obvious, getting away from those fingers. "You are right my love. I will wait for you".

 

"Cut, great work both of you". The director shouts out and I let go of him right away, stepping away to put distance between us.

 

I am shooting him the most dirty look I possible can and hisses out between my teeth, not wanting everyone else to hear. "What the hell Tom ? Keep your fucking hands where you are supposed to".

 

"Just admit you liked it darling, I could literally smell you getting all hot and wet". He whispers back, looking so smug I just want to slap that handsome face.

 

Okay, I am so not getting into this discussion with him again, so I stalk of, wishing we could be done with this damn movie soon.

 

Luckily we have a break now, and I walk down to makeup, sinking into the chair groaning. One of my best friends Matt is looking up from what he was doing. He is a makeup artist.

 

He walks to his coffee maker and puts a cup in, pressing the button. "You look like you need something for the nerves. Was he getting long fingered again ?"

 

"Oh yes, I wish someone would tell that perv that we are not shooting a freaking porn here". I huff, this is starting to get on my nerves.

 

Matt hands me the coffee cup after giving it a swing from his hidden whiskey bottle. "I guess he is not used to the ladies complaining".

 

"Well but this lady isn't some cheap whore he can just get his way with. Just because he is handsome. He even told me he could smell me getting wet". I make a disgusted face.

 

Matt is looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Well were you ? He is kind of sexy and all".

 

"No of course I am not getting turned on by his sexual harassment. I am engaged for God's sake". But I can feel my cheeks go a little red, why do I blush ? I hate that he keeps touching me.

 

Matt smiles at me. "I know Josie, but it is okay to get turned on by someone else. It doesn't mean you are going to do something stupid".

 

"Believe me Matt, I am so not turned on by Tom Hiddleston and his groping hands". I say shaking my head, wishing again I hadn't taken this role.


	2. When you just want to slap him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is acting like an idiot

*Josie*  
I was so happy when I got offered the part. It was my first big movie. My shot at a real breakthrough. At getting my dreams fulfilled.

  And when I had learned, that I would be playing opposite Tom Hiddleston. I had been elated. I kind of had a crush on him and now I got to kiss him and not even feel bad about it. On top of it he is so talented and I felt he could teach me a lot.

I love my fiance Alex, and I wasn't at all interested in doing anything that would hurt him. Luckily he is very laid back and has no problem with me kissing in a movie. So he wished me luck and send me of.

But I soon regretted it, Tom wasn't at all what I had expected. He had come on to me pretty strong from the first day, which was quite a surprise. I mean I am just me, not someone famous, not yet anyway.

I told him I was very flattered by his interest, and I really was, but that I am engaged and have no interest in cheating. I thought he would stop, but no it had only gotten worse and he wouldn't leave me alone.

 

I don't want to make a scene or make trouble. I am afraid no one would believe me anyway, so I ignore his remarks and suggestions. But the touching me is getting to much.

 

At least he would only touch me on set, when he is supposed to touch me. He was just kind of stepping a little further over the line each time and I am dreading when we get to shooting the actual sex scenes.

 

Worst of all I can't deny he has a physical effect on me. His voice is just so damn sexy and his touches sends little sparks through me, and I hate him all the more for it.

 

When I go back on set, I am happy that there is no touching in this scene.

 

"Missed me darling". Tom walks up next to me, an annoying smirk on his face.

 

I roll my eyes, then lifts one eyebrow. "Oh yeah ever so much, who doesn't enjoy being groped by a brit who thinks he is God's gift to women".

 

"Well you certainly seems to like it a lot". He says running his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

I turn my back to him, going through the scene in my head, suddenly I can feel him right behind me, that voice in my ear. "You shouldn't have happened to play with yourself during the break ? Maybe thinking about a certain someone ?"

 

"Why would you even ask something like that Tom ? That is just appalling". I hiss, trying not to react to his voice and his warm breath on my neck.

 

He chuckles. "Because I know you were turned on, and I can smell your wet pussy from here. It is quite distracting you know".

 

"Tom please stop. I don't know what you think you are doing, but just stop okay ?" I breathe out deeply.

 

He is so close that I can literally feel him even though we aren't touching. "But why darling ? Because you like it and won't admit it ? Maybe you are afraid you can't control your urges".

 

I turn so fast he actually takes a step back, my finger in his face. "Believe me Tom, the only urge I have toward you is to smack that pretty smile of your face". 

 

"Oh so you do think I have a pretty smile, at least that is a great start". He says grinning.

 

I throw my hands in the air and walks as far away from him as I can, wondering what on earth to do about him.

*Tom*  
I could have kicked myself. Why do I keep saying such stupid things ? Do I really think it will work ? Actually I am kind of surprised she hadn't slapped me yet.

 

Okay, I am finding her incredibly attractive and I had turned on the charm from the start, but she had rejected me flatly and I had felt pretty stupid.

 

She had told that she was engaged and I would normally have accepted this and let it go, but for some reason it was as if my filter have disappeared and all my worst thoughts and feelings blurts out unfiltered.

 

I am otherwise very good at censuring myself, with all the unsightly things hidden behind a facade of good manners, but now it was as if I have lost that capability completely.

 

By now I am looking forward to finishing up this movie, to get back to being the old Tom, I don't like people knowing the things I usually hide inside, cause they weren't all that nice.


	3. Loosing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom visits Josie in her trailer

*Tom*  
We have finished the last scene, and I am now walking towards Josie's trailer. I want to talk to her, try to be nice to her, and I keep telling myself not to just blurt out my dirty mind.

 

I have the script in my hand, I have just talked to the director about the scenes we are shooting tomorrow, and there is one I would like to go through with her.

 

As I knock on the door I hear her answer for me to wait a moment, and I feel my cock stir as I imagine her naked just behind the door. "Come in".

 

"Hi Josie, before you get angry, I just wants to talk about the scenes for tomorrow okay ?" I peek through the door, afraid she might throw something at me, she actually has done that before.

 

She rolls her eyes at me, my eyes gliding over her, she is only wearing a short silk kimono. "Come in then Tom, but behave or I am kicking you out".

 

"I can try my best". I say honestly, knowing that I am probably going to fail, as we are alone and she is near irresistible to me like this.

 

Josie looks at me, there is something in her eyes, what was she doing in here before I came ? I sit down on her couch.

 

She grabs her script and walks over to stand in front of me, behind her is a little table fan, it is running, blowing her scent at me, and I know what she was doing.

 

Oh fuck, how am I to do this ? I know she is naked underneath that skimpy kimono and I can really smell her, not just faintly but like I had my nose buried in her pussy.

 

"Tom ? Hallo are you even present ?" She is staring at me and I snap out of my naughty fantasies.

 

I shake my head and try to focus. "Sorry, my mind kind of slipped away, what were you saying darling ?"

 

"I asked if there is any scene in particular you wanted to look at". She is watching me with those big blue eyes, her pupils is dilated, she is clearly turned om.

 

I breathe in, forget it Tom, she is engaged, she doesn't want you no matter how needy she is, even though her fiance is far away in the other end of the country. "The fight scene".

 

"Oh we are doing that tomorrow, that is quite a difficult one, very emotional". She says, I can see how her breathing is a little shallow and she is pressing her thighs together.

 

I nod, I don't know how to get through that scene in my current state, without doing things I should not do. "I thought we might go over it once or twice ?"

 

"I guess we can do that". She clearly wants me out of here, she wants to finish what she had started, oh how I want to help her take care of those urges.

*Josie*  
Oh fuck why did Tom have to show up right then ? I had been so fucking turned on after the last scene that I had to do something about it, not to go crazy.

 

I can feel his eyes on me, I know, that he suspects that I am naked underneath my robe, and the way he is watching me just doesn't help me cool down.

 

I just want him out of here, but I can't really tell him to fuck of so I can take care of my sexual frustration.

 

We start reading the scene, it is actually going quite well. I use my frustration to fuel my anger.

 

I stare at Tom, we are getting near the climax of the scene and I am yelling at him. "You don't want me, you just want to stay with her".

 

"Believe me, I want you more than anything Josie". I am about to correct him, he got the name wrong, when he pulls me down on his lap, kissing me hard.

 

Okay the kiss is in the script, but I thought we were just doing a read through, so I wasn't prepared.

 

I hate to admit it, but he is such a great kisser. My head goes spinning every time and as I am already horny beyond reason. I forget everything for a moment, finding myself kissing him back.

 

Suddenly he pulls at the cord of my rope, and it falls open, revealing my naked body, I jump up wanting to pull it around me. "Fuck Tom".

 

But apparently he had a hold on my rope and as I jump up it slides of me and I stand in front of him naked, his jaw is tensing and his eye turning almost black.

 

"Tom please hand me my rope". I say pleading, the only sound from Tom a low growling sound in his chest as he looks at me.

 

I am actually contemplating running out of there naked, the way he looks at me scares me, but before I can react, he pulls me down into his lap and he is kissing me again.

 

This time I can feel there is no acting, this is raw, this is real and his kiss not only sends my head spinning, it is shutting it down entirely and I forget everything and kisses him back.

 

One hand is finding my breast, kneading it and I moan, his other hand is sliding down on my ass, caressing it firmly, the suddenly he slaps me hard and I gasp.

 

I need to stop him, what the hell am I doing ? But his fingers find my nipple, squeezing it hard, pulling it and instead of saying stop and no as I wanted to, I moan. "Oh Good".

 

His mouth is on my neck, kissing, sucking a bit and then biting me hard. I whimper, oh fuck I am not into rough sex, or I didn't think I was because right now I am so turned on I can't think straight.

 

My hands are in his hair, and I almost screams as his mouth finds my nipple, he is sucking on it, moaning deeply, his hand squeezing my ass, then slapping me again. I can hear that he isn't holding back and I don't understand that it doesn't hurt at all, it just feels good.

 

When he bites down on my nipple pulling with his teeth I feel like I am going to go into some kind of trance, it is to much.

 

He just keep torturing my nipples, massaging and slapping my ass. I have my head on his shoulder, moaning and gasping a lot.

 

Then he lifts my face, kissing me so hard my lips hurt, his hand is travelling down between my legs, stroking me and I buck my hips against his hand.

 

"Oh Josie darling, so wet for me". He moans as his fingers slides into me and I gasp, my hands pulling at his hair.

 

His fingers are fucking me hard, hitting all the right spots, I have my head thrown back panting desperately.

 

I can feel him pressing in a third finger, and I am writhing in his lap, I know I am about to come undone.

 

His other hand finds my already sore nipple, pinching it and pulling at it, his fingers are relentlessly hitting everything in me again and again, and then he bites down on my pulse point, making my eyes roll bag in my head.

 

"Cum for me darling". His voice is hoarse and moaning against my skin before he bites me again.

 

And I do, my body starts to shake and I can feel myself contract around his fingers, feeling my own juices run from me. I can't take it, it is to much, the pleasure to intense and I am literally screaming, sobbing and giggling at the same time unable to contain my emotions.

 

Tom is just holding me whispering sweet words in my ear as I come down from another level of existence.

 

Suddenly I realise what I have done and I jump up grabbing my rope, pulling it around me, yelling at Tom. "Fuck Tom, how dare you ? Get out know".

 

"Josie relax darling, you had no problem with it a few minutes ago". He gets up and reaches for me.

 

I slap him hard, actually more angry with myself. "Leave right now Tom, fuck off".

 

He looks angry, his jaw set and his eyes blazing, but then he just shakes his head and leave, slamming the door hard behind him.


	4. Definately not a gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie tells Matt and Tom has some bad thoughts

*Josie*  
I dress as fast as I can and hurries back to the hotel. I go straight to Matt's room and knocks frantically on the door.

 

"Josie baby, something wrong ?" He takes one look at me as he opens the door and asks.

 

I just nood and pushes past him, throwing myself on his bed my face buried in his pillow, feeling like the world's biggest whore.

 

"It's Tom again isn't it ? What have he done this time". Matt sits on the edge of the bed, stroking my hair.

 

I mumble something into the pillow. Knowing my face is the colour of a tomato, with both embarrassment and anger.

 

"Excuse me Josie, could you repeat that, because I heard you say he just gave you the most mind blowing orgasm ever, but that can't be right". Matt says.

 

I lifts my face just enough to look at him og he starts laughing, making me groan and hide my face again.

 

"Sorry love, but what on earth happened ? Did you let that sexy brit fuck you after all ? You know I wouldn't blame you". Matt says.

 

I roll on my back. "No, he.. Well lets just say he is pretty handy with those damn long fingers".

 

"That sounds pretty kinky, but what about you not wanting to give in ?" Matt looks at me.

 

I groan and pulls the pillow over my head. "I am such a hore and I am a tease to, I actually slapped Tom when I realised what I had done a threw him out".

 

"Oh my God, you let him pleasure you and then threw him out, you dirty little cock tease. He must have been so pissed, serves him well". Matt is laughing.

 

I peak out from under the pillow. "Happy that you find this amusing, but I have to work with him and what am I going to tell Alex ?"

 

"You are not going to tell him a single thing love. It would just hurt him to know. If your feelings are the same, it is best for him to not know". Matt says as a matter of factly.

 

He might be right, but it just feels so wrong to lie to the man I love, but knowing Alex he would probably forgive me and what is the idea in hurtig him ? It would only be to make myself feel better.

 

"But you might have even more problems with a certain brit now. Because now he knows that you are not unresponsive to him, he might want to get something back". Matt raises an eyebrow.

 

I sighs. "Well I just have to tell him how much of a mistake it was and stay as much clear of him as possible".

"I might be a whore to, but he could fuck me any time he wanted to". Matt says grinning.

 

I look at him shaking my head. "I be sure to tell him that and yes my dear, you are a whore".

 

He slaps my butt making me whimper, okay I am a bit sore now I realise. Matt grabs my pants pulling them down to bare my backside. "Oh lord, he got a kinky streak I see, you got several hand prints here".

 

"Oh yeah, he is absolutely not a gentleman in the bedroom". I say blushing a bit, it really had been hot.

*Tom*  
Fuck she slapped me and threw me out, but at least I know she just pretend not to want me. She is just holding back because of that fiancee of hers.

 

I have to go to my trailer to relieve myself. I don't think I am safe to walk around like this. I would most likely do something really stupid.

 

Oh I want her even more now, she felt so good and I think about her while I pleasure myself. Imagine her on her knees sucking my cock, thinking about her wet pussy and how it would feel to bury myself inside her.

 

As I moan her name coming. I know I need to fuck her, it is the only way to get over this obsession.

 

I just need to find the right way to get her to cave in, make her forget about that fiancee of her for a little while.

Yeah I know I am bad, that I am walking a thin line here. But she is driving me absolutely crazy.


	5. What does Tom want from her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a chat with Ben.. and with Josie

*Tom*  
"She is driving me insane Ben. I don't know what to do. I have no filter around her every dirty thought just fly right out my mouth". I sigh in frustration.

 

I can hear Ben chuckle. "Well I can only imagine what kind of depraved things you would spew out. Actually you make me wish I was there".

 

I had called Ben, hoping he, as one of my very best friends, could give me some advice on my predicament.

 

"Ha ha Ben, so funny but not really helpful is it ? What do I do ?" I know what I want to do, but I actually don't know the rules of society regarding persuading an engaged woman.

 

I can hear Ben make that little sound he is always making when thinking deeply about something, it's kind of an buzzing sound, like an insect and it can be quite annoying.

 

Finally he answer. "I think you need to think carefully about this Tom. If you just want a quick fling and the move on, then don't, it is not fair to ruin her engagement just so you can get laid".

 

"And what if I want more ? If I want to see if there is a possibility for more ?" I ask, not really sure what I want, the lust for her is kind of clouding my thoughts.

 

Ben sigh. "If you can look yourself in the eyes and say that it will be worth for her to possible break her engagement, then go for it, it might be something real, something it would be stupid to miss out on".

 

"Thanks Ben and give my love to Sophie, talk to you soon". I say already wondering what I really want from Josie.

 

"I will, be careful Tom and remember to give me an update, see you". Ben says and hangs up.

 

I guess Ben is right, it is not fair to go after her if I only want a fling. Casual sex I can easily get with much less trouble and without ruining anyone's relationship.

*Josie*  
I am nervous when I get on set the next morning, uncertain of how to handle what happened the day before and not knowing if Tom is angry with me for slapping him.

 

When I don't run into him in makeup or costumes, I think I am clear, on set he has to at least somewhat behave.

 

But when I walk out from my trailer to go on set, I literally ran into him as he is outside my door. "Ouch shit".

 

"Josie I need to talk to you". He doesn't move, but stares into my eyes instead.

 

I try and push my way past him, which isn't an easy task, he is freakishly strong. "Move Tom, I don't want to talk to you, yesterday was a fucking mistake okay".

 

"Stop being such a brat Josie and don't take that tone with me. I was going to be nice, but I suddenly changed my mind". Oh damn, he is fast too, before I can even react, he has me turned around and pressed against the side of the trailer.

 

I try to catch my breath, what the hell what he just said went straight to my libido, maybe it was the way his smooth voice turned into almost a growl.

 

His body holds me pinned to the trailer, I can feel his hard body against my back and his hot breath on neck. "Tom don't, you can't do this".

 

"Oh believe me Josie. I can do whatever I want to and now you are going to listen to me darling, is that clear ?" His voice is deep and purring.

 

Fuck why is this making me so hot and breathless ? I try to get my head together, when I don't answer, he presses me harder against the trailer. "Yes Tom, I am listening".

 

"Good girl, I want you Josie, more than I ever wanted a woman before, and I ain't going to give in before you are mine, so you better get used to it darling". He breathes the words into my ear and I shuddered.

 

Oh no no no Josie, don't let him get under your skin, he is just playing you, he only wants you because you ain't throwing yourself at him, but why am I soaking wet by now then ?

 

"Say hi to that fiancee of yours and tell him that I am sorry, but I am going to fuck his woman like she has never had it before and then steal her away". He says before letting me go, leaving me a quivering mess.


	6. Caught in a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a sex scene

*Josie*  
Of course I didn't convey Tom’s message to Alex, cause it wasn't going to happen, not now not ever.

 

It had been a couple of days now with no real problems with Tom, he was still looking at me like I was the most delicious dessert, but he hadn't tried anything.

 

I was starting to relax a bit, but today I was nervous and I had been driving Matt crazy all morning, we were shooting a sex scene today, and I feared what Tom might do.

 

As I walked on stage, I saw Tom talking to the director an heard him say. "Well I have no trouble with nudity, if you feel it will make it more reel".

 

Oh no he didn't, he had just caught me in a trap, if I said no I would seem like a prude, but I didn't want to get close to Tom naked.

 

I already hated this scene, there was no real script, the director just wanted us to go with it and do what felt natural and I really wasn't sure Tom and I was on the same page.

 

"What do you say Josie ? Do you want to get naked with me ? Well I know you do.. but for the scene ?" Tom smirked at me.

 

I breathed in slowly, everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to react. I giggled like he had said something funny and looked at the director. "Sure, if you think it is the right thing to do".

 

"Wonderful, off course we wont show anything, but it will just feel so much more real". The director said, starting to get the set ready.

 

Tom walked over to me with a shit eating grin on his face. "Yes I will feel so much more real, don't you think so Josie".

 

"If you try anything Tom, I swear to God I will kill you". I hiss at him, low enough so that only he can hear me.

 

His eyes darkened, and his voice got deeper. "Oh I won't try anything. I will make you beg for it darling".

 

I just rolled my eyes at him, did he really believe that, how fucking conceited can that man be ?

 

His jaw clenched and the vein in his neck bulged. "Oh you should be so happy we are on set you little brat or I would have taken you over my knee and spanked you for that".

 

"You wouldn't". I looked at him, I shouldn't be surprised, he had slapped my ass pretty hard during our rendezvous, but their was still a difference between that and a real spanking, at least I thought there was.

 

He leaned down to whisper in me ear. "Why don't you try me Josie, actually please try me".

 

Luckily someone from wardrobe showed up at that moment with dressing gowns, ushering us of to get out of our clothes and into the dressing gowns.

*Tom*  
I wasn't actually sure this was a good idea. I thought as I undressed in my trailer and put on the dressing gown.

 

It would be pretty hard to be laying there with her naked, not really able to do anything and I was going to be hard, I already was just thinking about it.

 

And I couldn't hide what effect she had on me, everyone would be able to see that now, why on earth did I agree to this ?

 

When I walked on set, she was already there, lying on the bed under the cover and I knew she was naked, the mere thought made my cock react.

 

I walked over to the bed, flashing her a smile. "I hope you are ready for it Josie ?"

 

She snorted, I am not shy and I took of the rope, knowing she at a pretty close up view of what she would be getting later and to my pleasure the sight made her gasp, clearly surprised.

 

I lifted the covers, trying to get a glimpse of her naked body, when I slid in beside her


	7. The best orgasm since Meg Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first sex scene

*Josie*  
Oh mercy of God, he is huge. I gasp at the sight of him, realising to late that he of course where hoping for exactly that reaction, but hell did that guy just stand first in every line when the blessings where getting distributed ?

 

I had heard rumours and seen the internet guess from folds in his pants, and I have felt it pressed against me, but restricted by clothes, I knew he weren't exactly wanting in that department, but seeing it there, literally right in front of my face is something else.

 

He slides down under the cover, clearly trying to get a look at my naked body, smiling smugly, but hey he got every woman on set staring longingly at him right now, some of the men to, I guess he has reason to feel good about himself.

 

There is a lot of noise as everyone is getting ready for the shoot, Tom rolls onto his side, resting on his elbow. "Got a good look at it Josie ?"

 

"Well pretty hard not to Tom, as you practically showed it in my face". I hiss, trying to forget the image of his hard naked body and his even harder manhood, that had gotten burned into my brain.

 

He lick his lips, his voice purring. "Just wanted you to get a little appetizer, later when we are alone it is all yours darling, and I be happy to showe it in your face or anywhere else you might like it".

 

Damn that voice, his words combined with knowing what he hid under the cover actually made me happy we were on set and had a lot of people watching, because I might have been doing something very stupid that I would regret forever if we were alone.

 

I try to tell myself that he was probably a lazy lover, relaying on his size and the fact that he looked like a greek God, but I knew I was fooling myself, a man that had skills like that in his fingers is bound to know how to use the rest as well.

 

"What I wouldn't pay to be able to read your mind right now darling". Tom looks at me with a lopsided grin.

 

I can't help but blush deeply, embarrassed of my own thoughts, I hate what this man is doing to me. "I wasn't.. I mean I was just.. Oh fuck off Tom".

 

"Well I guess I don't have to pay, your face is giving all your dirty thoughts away, I can't wait to fulfil those". He whispered in a hoarse voice.

*Tom*  
I just couldn't help pushing her, teasing her, making her know just how much I wanted her and I could see that she couldn't help respond to me, at least on a physical plane she wanted me.

 

Once again I wondered if I am playing fair here, was it okay for me to want her this bad when she is engaged ? But on the other hand, she will be the one breaking a promise if she gives in to me, should I be blamed ? I don't know and sadly I don't really care.

 

I try to focus a bit, I need to get in character, think what he would do in this situation, I know the director said go with it, but I know he would change his mind pretty fast if I did, after all we not not shooting hard porn here.

*Josie*  
"And go". The director yells, this is happening, I have to push myself aside, tell myself that I am a woman madly in love and in lust with this man and now I finally have him, how would I act ?

 

There are no lines, the page literally say just go with it, the director is kind of eccentric, he would probably love if we just went for it and actually had sex right here.

 

Tom rolls on top of me, his hands grabs mine and laces his fingers with mine, his eyes are dark and I can clearly see that the passion is real, and not an act.

 

He smiles wickedly, and then he kisses me, his mouth crashing down on mine, devouring mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth taking mine hostage.

 

I know there are people watching us, filming us, but right now it is like only the two of us exist, my head is spinning and my body reacts involuntarily.

 

His mouth travels down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses, when he reaches my pulse point he suddenly bite down rather hard and I gasp, my body bucks up against him, oh hell.

 

"Oh God, I want you so badly". I moan breathlessly, she would say that wouldn't she ? Do I mean it ? Hell yeah I do, I can't help it.

 

I can feel him chuckle against my collarbone, I can't hide how turned on I am right now. "And you will darling, you will".

 

He makes a motion, on camera it will look like he just entered me, luckily he didn't, but he is grinding down on me, and with every snap of his hips his hard cock slides over my now burning folds.

 

I throw my head back moaning and I am not acting, this is to much, he is grinding against my clitoris, I feel the weight of his hard body on mine and his breath on my neck and ear, and I am close to unravelling.

 

"Cum for me darling". He moans against my ear, pressing hard down against me, then whispering for only me to hear. "I guess there will be no faking".

 

And I can't help it, I lose control and only just manage to bite my tongue and keep me from screaming his name, as I cum hard.

 

Well credit to his acting abilities, he keeps a straight face and he is pretty good at faking it, then the director yells. "Cut, fabulous, just perfect, Josie you just faked the best orgasm since Meg Ryan".


	8. Giving up control and responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie want Tom to make the desicions for her

*Josie*  
"I have to do something Matt. I can't go on like this. I am literally going insane". I am pacing Matts room, I have just told him about the sex scene.

 

Matt looks up at me. "Seriously Josie you have to fuck him, for women and gay guys everywhere and for me. I want to know if he is just half the sex God I am imagining".

 

"Matt I am engaged. I love Alex. I don't want to fuck Tom". I look at him, while I keep chanting those words in my head.

 

He shakes his head. "Yes you are engaged and you might very well be in love with him, but don't you come here and tell me you do not want that man to fuck you silly".

 

"Oh fuck it Matt. I do. I feel so bad, but I do. I am not going to though". I am not that girl. I am not the unfaithful bitch.

 

Matt shrugs. "You know Alex don't need to know. It wouldn't hurt him if he didn't know. One great shag and you both have a clear head and you can work together without all this sexual tension".

 

"I can't Matt. I need to talk to Tom. Need to make him understand that he hurts me when he does this". I breathe in deeply. I mean Tom is known as a nice guy, he must be able to see that this is wrong, if I just talk to him.

 

He huffs. "Well then go talk to him, see if that helps, he is up in the grand suite of course".

 

"See you Matt, if I am not back in an hour please come save me, then he might have me tied up to exploit me". I say grinning, as I walk towards the door.

*Tom*  
I am pacing my room, I haven't been able to get myself back down since that scene. Oh God, I had been so close to just taking her right there, forget about the people watching and just bury myself inside her.

 

If I don't have her soon I am going to lose my mind. I simply need to go tell her that she is mine, make her understand just how much I want her.

 

I walk to the door and open it to find Josie standing right outside, her hand lifted to knock, our eyes lock and I feel my breath getting stuck in my throat.

 

Why is she here ? Probably to yell at me for what I did during the sex scene. Okay I admit, it was a wicked thing to do, but at least everyone thought she was fabulous. I step aside and she walk past me into my suite. I close the door and for some reason lock it, then I turn towards her.

 

"Tom we need to talk". She is looking at me. She looks so very determined and it is adorable how she try to pretend that she has the upper hand here.

 

I breathe in deeply. This is it, my limits have been reached. "Oh we can talk all you like darling, but first I need to fuck you".

 

She looks at me, her eyes growing wide, she looks like a deer who have just spotted a large predator, and she might not be far off.

 

"Stop Tom, you can't do this". She is backing away from me. Oh this is going to be fun, she might think she has a choice, but she hasn't, not really.

 

I slowly stalk closer to her, she is backing away faster. "I bet you I can darling, but it would so much easier if you just would give in and stop being such a stubborn brat".

 

She turn and runs. Oh she is going to make me work hard for this, that naughty little bitch, she is so going to pay for this when I get her.

 

I reach her in the bedroom, and I grab her around the waist, throwing her down on my bed. "Are you going to behave og will I have to tie you up ?"

*Josie*  
Oh God yes tie me up, I think, if I am tied up it's not my fault. I had no choice. I try to get of the bed. "Please let me leave Tom".

 

"It is a good thing I know that you don't really mean that, but guess I will have to tie you up darling". He throws himself on me, pinning me to the bed and I squeal.

 

He straddles my chest and lean over to pick something of the floor, then he grabs my hands, and shortly after my hands are tied above my head with a silk tie.

 

As Tom grabs the hem of my T-shirt. I watch the feral look on his face. Oh this is going to be hard, hot and dirty, and I gasp as he rips it, leavin my chest bare as I am not wearing a bra.

 

"So fucking gorgeous darling, just begging to be pinched". His voice is a low growl as his hands finds my breasts, kneading them thoroughly.

 

His fingers close around my nipples, pinching them, tugging at them, and I gasp, my head is already spinning. "No Tom, please stop. Oh God, don't stop".

 

"A bit indecisive darling ? Well I help you make up your mind then". He looks up at me with a smirk and then bites down on my nipple making me scream out.

 

When he move to the other nipple I look down, to see my nipple bright red from his torture, standing hard and very sensitive.

 

His mouth moves down over my body, leaving trails of kisses and bites, murmuring against my skin. "Still want me to stop darling ?"

 

"No don't stop Tom. Please don't stop. I am yours". I moan the words, just wanting to feel him inside me.

 

His mouth is on my inner thigh now, making me squirm. Then his fingers find my very wet and heated folds, my panties long gone. "Oh I can definitely feel you don't want me to stop, you are dripping for me darling".

 

"Please fuck me Tom, take me hard". I moan, feeling unable to contain myself much longer.

 

He chuckles against my hot skin, his long fingers slide into me. "Oh I will darling, but first I want to taste you and play with you".

 

As his tongue starts running around his fingers while they work inside me, I am gasping and moaning, knowing that I will be coming hard very soon.

 

"Cum for me baby". He growled, then sucking my clit into his mouth, and I can't take it anymore. I buck up against him, as my inside clenched hard around his fingers and I scream his name.

 

As I try to breathe again, I hear him remove his clothes, then he grabs me by the hips and turns me over. "Brace yourself darling".

 

I bite my lip, thinking about what is coming now, but I still scream out as he buried himself completely inside me in one hard thrust.

 

Oh shit I can't breathe, every thrust knocks the air from my lungs and he seems to hit everything in me, which isn't at all unexpected as he fills me completely.

 

"Josie you feels so good girl". He starts rubbing my ass with his hand as he keeps pounding into me.

 

Then he slaps me hard, and I feel my inside clamp down on him, making him moan, and he slaps me again. "Oh God Tom yes".

 

I am a writhing mess and very close to lose all control, as he keeps slapping my ass with each thrust. "Wait Josie, don't cum yet".

 

Oh I fight against my urge to let go, and my legs start to shake, while I whimper, it is almost painful, but I for some reason wants to please him.

 

"Please Tom, I need to cum, please let me cum". I am pleading. I can't take it anymore.

 

He grabs my waist, and hammers hard into me, his voice so raw it is almost unrecognisable. "Then cum for me darling, show me how much you like it".

 

And I do, I am screaming out once more, feeling like I lose all contact with reality, taking him with me as he moans my name again and again, before collapsing next to me.

 

He reaches up to untie me and pulls me into his arms, where I cuddle up, more satisfied than ever before.


	9. Tom the God of sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie runs of to Matt

*Josie*  
I wake up a little later, slipping out from Tom’s arm, he is fast asleep, looking around for my clothes, or what remains of it, my ripped T-shirt still hangs on me.

 

I find my pants in the other end of the room, not remembering when those came of or how they ended up there, my panties are gone, what the hell did he do with them ?

 

After a couple of minutes of searching I give up and steal his hotel bathrobe and sneak out the door, luckily he is a deep sleeper, so I can get away unnoticed.

 

I go directly to Matt's room, knocking on his door, knowing that he will still be up, waiting for me.

 

"There you are Josie, I was getting worried". He moves aside to let me in, and I walk briskly past him, he closes the door.

 

I sit down on the bed, not really knowing what to say or do, I feel really bad, I know I have done something really bad, but it just felt so good.

 

"So I take it there wasn't much talking, what happened ?" Matt is eyeing the bath robe.

 

I open it, I have no trouble with Matt seeing my breasts, he is gay after all, and show him my ripped T-shirt. "Well this happened".

 

"Oh shit Josie, are you okay ? Did he hurt you ?" He asks me, his eyes wide as he looks me over.

 

Why is he so worked up over a ripped T-shirt ? I looked down, oh shit, my breasts are adorned in some rather vivid bruises and there is a hand print on my hip, where he had grapped me.

 

"Oh fuck, I have a topless scene tomorrow". It literally looks like he has been hitting me or something. I don't even remember him being that hard on me. Matt is still staring at me and I hastily adds. "No no he didn't hurt me, he is just a bit rough".

 

"A bit ? That look pretty hard core to me, but I guess he got his way after all, how did he talk you into it ?" Matt gets me one of his T-shirt to wear.

 

I pull the ripped one of and Matt's T-shirt on. "Well he kind of grabbed me and tied me to the bed when I tried to run, oh shit that sounds bad doesn't it ?"

 

"Well yeah that kind of sound illegal when you say it like that, but how was it then ?" He look at me and I throw myself on his bed.

 

What do I say ? How does I put it in words at all ? "I think he knew he had me when I ran for the bedroom and not the door, and I am happy he tied me up, feels less guilty. You were right though, I hate to admit it, but the man is a freaking sex God".

 

"I knew it, what now then ? What did he say before you left ?" Matt flopped down next to me.

 

I make a grimace. "Nothing, he was sleeping when I left, a lot easier that way".

 

"So you are over and done with him now ? Can you really let that man go ?" Matt rolls on his side and look at me.

 

There is no letting him go, I don't have him, it was just sex and I love Alex. "Of course, and he will only be happy that I don't expect anything".

*Tom*  
I am disappointed to wake up alone, she has made a run for it while I slept, wish I hadn't slept so deep or maybe I just shouldn't have untied her.

 

In some ways I kind of wished that fucking her would help, that the need for her would go away, that it would turn out to be just lust, that kind which would go away as soon as it had been satisfied.

 

But I knew now that I wasn't that fortunate, I only wanted her more now, wanted to possess her, make her mine, but how do I do that ?


	10. Tom starts her training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains degrading sexual behaviour and hard oral sex that some mind find a trigger..
> 
> I do not condone Tom’s behaviour

*Josie*  
The next morning I'm in my trailer, wondering how I am supposed to do a topless scene, looking like I do and how to act towards Tom, this is going to be a bad day.

 

There is a knock on my door, and I just know my day just went from bad to worse, only Tom knocks like that. I contemplate if he will go away, if I don't react.

 

"Josie please open, I know you are in there". He says, well okay so that ain't gonna work then.

 

I don't wanna see him. I am embarrassed about my behaviour the day before and to be honest, I am not sure I can resist him. "Go away Tom, yesterday was a mistake".

 

"If you keep calling me a mistake, I might get hurt darling. Now open the door or I swear I will break it down". His voice tells me he is serious.

 

I sights and unlocked the door, Tom stalks in looking pissed. "What is it Tom ? You got what you wanted okay, please leave me alone".

 

"Oh that's cute, You think I am done with you darling ? I told you, I am going to steal you away, you are mine Josie". His eyes are burning into mine.

 

I shake my head. "Tom no, I am not yours and I never gonna be yours. I made a big mistake, even though you didn't give me much choice".

 

"Made it easy for you didn't I darling, now you keep telling yourself that it wasn't your fault at all. I practically forced you". He steps closer to me, his jaw tensing.

 

I hate when he gets under my skin, and I hate that he is right. "Well you did Tom. I told you no and ran away, you grabbed me and tied me to the bed, that is bordering rape".

 

"Oh darling when a girl runs for the bedroom and not the door, believe me she wants it. You wanted it badly and you still do I can see it in your eyes". He smirks at me.

 

I hate him right now, mostly because he is right on the mark and I feel exposed for the dirty slut I feel like these days, and I slap him hard. "Shut up Tom, don't talk to me like that".

*Tom*  
"Oh no you didn't you insolent little brat". Seriously she just slapped me again, this time she ain't getting away with it, she need to be thought a lesson in good behaviour.

 

She actually looks a bit scared behind the glaring at me and grinding her teeth. "Get out Tom".

 

"Not gonna happen darling, that fiancee of yours can't be much of a man, he definitely haven't been training you properly". This woman she needs a man to put her in place and not give in to her bratty behaviour.

 

She stares at me like I sprouted a second head. "I am not a fucking dog Tom. I don't need to be trained, I am a woman with my own opinions".

 

"No you are a foul mouthed brat, and I am done with letting you run this darling, get on your knees and I am gonna teach you the first lesson". This is gonna be fun.

 

She takes a step away from me, a look of loathing on her face, but I can see it in her eyes and the way she clenches her thighs, she is turned on. "Are you crazy Tom ?"

 

"Oh darling you only makes this so much more fun for me if you fight, and much less pleasant for you". I smirk at her.

 

She points at the door, looking like she is about to explode. "I told you to leave Tom, do you want me to call security ?"

 

"No I want you on your knees darling with my cock in that dirty little mouth, so kneel or I am going to make you". I give her 10 seconds to comply.

 

When she just glares at me her arms crossed. I shrug and step closer to her. "Okay then, you want it the hard way, you gonna get it the hard way".

 

I grab her by the hair, yanking her over to me, making her gasp, but her eyes are dark and dilated with wanting. "Now get on your knees baby".

 

"Let me go Tom". I just shake my head, okay then. I pull down on her hair and she sink to her knees, looking up at me with big eyes, oh God she is so sexy.

 

I open my pants with one hand and pulls out my throbbing cock. "Now darling, you can be a good girl and suck it or I can fuck that dirty little mouth of yours".

 

She swallows, then she grabs my dick and opens her mouth, slipping me inside her warm wet mouth. "Good girl Josie".

 

Oh God she really knows how to use that sexy little mouth, she is moaning on my cock, taking it deeper and deeper, running her tongue around me, one hand softly massaging my balls, the other having a tight grip on my ass.

*Josie*  
I am such a whore and I love it. I love when he talks to me like that, I know I probably shouldn't, but I do.

 

My eyes are locked in his the whole time, telling him exactly how turned on I am. I love the feeling of his cock going all the way in, hitting the back of my throat almost making me gag. I love the taste of him.

 

I really hope he is going to fuck me hard after this. I can feel myself dripping in my panties. I need to get fucked.

 

"Oh fuck Josie, I'm gonna cum baby". And he does, holding onto my hair, shooting his cum down my throat and I swallow it happily, sucking every last drop from him.

 

He pulls me up by my hair kissing me greedily, making me even more horny if that is even possible.

 

Then he lets me go and tucks himself back into his pants, zipping them up. "I am very pleased with you baby".

 

"Please Tom, fuck me. I need you. I want you cock inside me". I beg him in a most degrading way latching myself to him, kissing his neck.

 

He chuckles and peels me of him. "Such a dirty cock hungry little bitch aren't we, but no Josie you get nothing right now".

 

I hear myself whimper, is he fucking serious ? He can't just leave me like this, I need him to fuck me.

 

"But if you are a good girl all day, and don't play with yourself, you can come to my room around 7 and I will teach you your next lesson". I nod and he gives me an approving smile before leaving me a hot needy mess.


	11. Tom has more to offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light anal play

*Josie*  
I keep telling myself it was another mistake and that of course I won't go to his room, he can't just command me like that. I am not his willing little fuck doll, even though he seems to think so.

 

But why am I finding myself outside his room then ? Why can't I just resist him ? Why can't I be the good faithful girl I has always been ?

 

I am still debating whether to leave and stop this here, when my hand raises itself and knocks on the door.

 

"Oh hi Josie, right on time darling". Tom says opening the door, flashing me a big smile. He is wearing only a pair of black sweat pants hanging dangerously low on his hips.

 

I walk past him into the room, breathing in deeply and looking at him. "I don't know why I am doing this Tom. I shouldn't both me and you know that".

 

"Maybe not, I shouldn't either, but I keep hoping that you realise that you should be with me, not just now but for real". He closes the door and pulls me into his arms, kissing me more softly than ever before.

 

When I look up and into his eyes my stomach do a double backflip, making me catch my breath, those eyes can suck you in and leave you helpless.

 

"I think that should be your next lesson, show you what you would be getting if you change your mind. You know I am actually more than a hot body and a great fuck". He says with a smirk.

 

I can't help but laugh. I know he is. I have seen how he act and behave around others, it appears that it is only me who gets this naughty and very bad Tom to poke through the gentlemanly surface.

 

He suddenly sweeps me up into his arms and carries me to his bed, putting me down by the foot of it. "Please undress and lie down on your stomach".

 

I do as I am told, as he disappears out into the bathroom, wondering what he is planning to do.

 

"Just stay still darling and relax". He says, as he crawls up on the bed next to me, and I hear something pop open, then his hands is on my feet, and I can feel he has some kind of oil on them.

 

Oh God it feels so good as he is massaging my feet and legs with long strokes, I am pretty sure this isn't the first time he is doing this.

 

As he reaches my ass, I am starting to feel just a bit aroused from his hands on my thighs, kind of just wanting those long fingers to keep travelling upwards.

 

But he removes his hands picking up something and I gasp as the cool oil is poured over my back, running of me, thinking he is going to need at chance of bedding after this.

 

His hands starts at my shoulders, rubbing and massaging, gliding over my now slick skin. "So tense darling, relax and enjoy".

 

And I close my eyes, relishing in the feeling of his hands on my body, he has straddled my thighs, and I can feel his pelvis press against my ass as he is leaning over working on my upper back.

 

When he reaches my ass again and starts massaging it, I can't contain my moans any longer and I hear him chuckle lightly, upping the pressure a bit.

 

Then he lifts himself, grabbing my tights, spreadin them as he pushes them up under me. "Keep your head down darling".

 

I feel exposed as I lie there with my ass in the air and my legs spread wide, knowing he can see all of me from where he is kneeling between my legs.

 

"Oh I wish you knew how insanely sexy you look like this". He purrs, his hand rubbing my ass, then he grabs the bottle of oil again.

 

I gasp and then moan, as he pours the oil between my buttocks, and it runs down over my hot wet folds, giving a whole new sensation.

 

Then his fingers follows the oil, and I pulls a bit away, as they ghost between my buttocks. I am definitely not used to being touched there, Alex have tried convincing me to try, but I have turned him down.

 

Tom stops when he feels that I shy away from his hand, keeping it right where I want it the least. "What is it darling ? Not used to getting touched here ?"

 

"Most definitely not used to, could you please stop Tom. I don't like that". I say nervously, hoping he will move his hand further down, to where it is safe.

 

But he keeps it there, circling his fingers, only just gracing my skin. "But why ? Is it uncomfortable ? Does it hurt ?"

 

"No, it is just you know, wrong". I try to explain, not really knowing why. It is just some idea I have. That it is something dirty. Something well behaved girls doesn't do, but on the other hand, I am not a well behaved girl anymore.

 

His fingers just keeps caressing me and I have to admit when I get past the idea of it being wrong, it is not an unpleasant feeling. "No baby, nothing is wrong when it happens between two consenting adults".

 

I am pretty sure I can come up with things I would find wrong, but I am not going to argue with him right now, especially not with his fingers travelling down where they should be.

 

Oh God it feels so good when he slides two fingers into me, the oil making them slick and I moan into the pillow, pushing back on his hand.

 

I am humming with pleasure as he gently eases in a third finger and his other hand stroking my clit.

 

"Fuck Tom what the hell are you doing ?" I try pulling away as I feel him pressing harder on my entrance, making it a bit painful.

 

He chuckles and the pressure stops, now only the pleasure of his long fingers exploring me remains. "Sorry, I was just getting curious to see how many fingers I could fit in, could be fun going for the whole hand".

 

"Oh no it couldn't you perv, and not for you either if you value keeping your balls". I answer harsly, there is no way he is doing that, that is just.. Well absolutely not happening.

 

But I soon forget his dirty idea, as his fingers is teasing me, hitting all the right spots, and I start to squirm, moaning deeply, knowing I am close now.

 

"Well then I have to put the rest somewhere else". He whispers, and I feel more oil being held between my buttocks, I want to object, knowing what he wants to do, but I am to close now unable to focus.

 

I can feel his thumb circling my other entrance, his other fingers still in my pussy and his free hand back to playing with my clit. "You are so damn sexy baby, you make me crazy".

 

And he is making me crazy, I am so beyond turned on, all thoughts of right and wrong eliminated, and his fingers are feeling so good, that without thinking I am finding myself pressing back on his thumb.

 

He gasps out as it slides into me, and I moan, pressing harder against his whole hand. "Oh fuck yes".

 

I can't take it anymore and a earth shaking orgasm pulls me under, shaking and gasping, chanting his name, before I collapse in a sweaty oily heap.


	12. Pure depraved pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains anal sex, it is soft core and not very visually discribed, but if that groses you out just skip the chapter

*Tom*  
I throw myself down beside her, chuckling lightly and she glare at me, letting herself fall down on her side, still breathing hard. "So that is your idea of being nice Tom ?"

 

"Well I think I was very nice". I say, my hand starting to trail up her thigh and over her hip.

 

She arches one eyebrow, sending me an 'are you kidding me' glare, but a smile is tucking at the corner of her mouth. "Oh yeah if you call trying to fist me being nice".

 

"Don't be such a prude darling. I didn't really try, you are way to tight for that, had to give up already at the fourth finger". I smirk at her, my hand finding her breast, starting to play with it. I love the way her breasts fit perfectly in my hand.

 

She chuckle and suddenly pushes me hard on the chest, and I let her push me down on my back, as I said, today I am showing her I can play nice to, so I let her take the lead.

 

I grab her hips as she straddles my stomach, she leans down kissing me greedily, her hands running into my hair, pulling at it lightly, sending small jolts of pleasure through me.

 

She is kissing down my neck and down over my chest, sucking on my nipple making me moan out, bucking my hips up. "Come on darling, ride me hard".

 

Her smile is teasing, as she grabs my throbbing cock and slowly slides herself down on it, making me growl, fuck she feels so good.

 

She is teasing me, sliding herself all the way up, only keeping the tip inside, then snapping her hip down on me bottoming out, rolling her eyes back in her head.

 

Watching her is almost as good as her riding me, the look of pleasure on her face the the most erotic sight ever, the scent of her, a mix of her juices and her sweat an unparalleled aphrodisiac.

 

"Oh God darling, that feels so good, keep doing that". I grab her tits, playing with her nipples. I can feel her tighten her pussy around me every time she goes up, feeling like her inside is massaging me.

 

She is getting close now but suddenly she pulls of me, she grabs the bottle of oil and sends me a mischievous grin, then she holds my cock up straight, pouring oil over it.

 

"What are you doing ?" I look up at her, but she just smiles, places herself over my cock and I feel her pushing down on me again, but fuck that is most definitely not her pussy, it might be tight, but not compared to this.

 

I know my eyes are rolling back in my head and I gasp out, grabbing her hips, using all my willpower to let her control the tempo and not thrust myself hard into her.

 

She slides herself all the way down on me, burying me inside her, she looks at me with shining eyes and starts riding me, first slowly, but soon picking up pace.

 

"Oh God baby, that is.. Oh fuck.. Wow". I am not really capable of a coherent sentence, so I let my body speak, thrusting up to meet her.

 

I got one hand on her breast, the other hand slides down between us, and I slide two fingers inside her pussy, making a small scream of pleasure escape her mouth, pushing up my palm, pressing it against her clit, rubbing against it.

 

I am almost done for, feeling my cock starting to twitch and I gasp out the words. "Cum with me baby, now, let me see you cum".

 

And she does, screaming my name, making it the best sound in the world, pulling me with her, making me cum so hard, all I can do is growl in a very primal way.

 

She collapses on top of me and I just hold her, snuggling my face into her neck, knowing that she unfortunately still belongs to someone else, hoping against all odds, that I can make her change her mind.

*Josie*  
I let myself slide down beside him and snuggle into his side, wow that had been mind blowing and very much different than I had expected. It wouldn't be something I would do like all the time, but I would be open for it some other time.

 

"Well you definitely know how to be nice". Tom says chuckling, burying his face in my hair and neck.

Once again I start feeling bad, what is wrong with me ? I do love Alex, don't I ? It is like I am two persons, living two different lives. One is the dirty, naughty Josie, who keeps doing really bad things with her hot sex God of a co-star.

 

The other one is the sweet and loving Josephina, who loves her fiance and calls him every day, telling him how she loves him and misses him and who would never cheat.

 

Thank god we only have about ten days back of filming and then I can go back home and marry Alex like I am supposed to and forget everything about Tom and what he does to me.

 

"I better get back to my own room and get some sleep". I try to get up, but Tom’s arms hold me tight into him.

 

He whimpers, pulling me in, kissing me softly. "Please don't go Josie, stay with me".

 

"No Tom, that isn't a good idea, this changes nothing. I like you, but in ten days I am going home to marry Alex". I say, pulling myself out of his arms, getting of the bed.

 

He actually looks hurt, as he watches me put on my clothes. "I will make you change your mind Josie".

 

"Please Tom, don't try, I made a promise to Alex and I love him, I won't change my mind". I shake my head.

 

Tom get a stubborn glint in his eyes, but he keeps from saying anything and I walk to the door. "See you tomorrow".


	13. Tom totals a trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom punished Josie

*Josie*  
I am pacing my trailer the next morning, after having talked to Alex in the morning, him telling me that he can't wait to get me home. I once again feel so very bad, cursing Tom for making me do this.

 

And talking about that handsome devil, there is a knock on my door and Tom comes walking in. "Morning Josie baby".

 

"Tom please don't baby me, I.. We.. It was". I try to find the right words. I have to stop this once and for all, he has to be satisfied by now, he has already made me do things I never thought I would do.

 

He is at me in a flash, pushing me back against the wall. "Don't you dare say it Josie, I promise you, you will regret it dearly".

 

"Tom stop, it was a mistake ..". I don't get to say another word, he growls at me, his eyes burning angrily and his jaw tense and his hand is pressed hard over my mouth.

 

He is gritting his teeth and then hisses into my ear, he is kind of scary right now. "I warned you Josie and now for you third lesson, if you act like a brat I will punish you".

 

Wait he can't be serious, can he ? But I can see in his eyes that he is, I can feel my stomach knot up nervously, but for some reason I can also feel myself getting turned on.

 

He pulls me with him to the couch and sits down in the middle of it. "Now pull down your pant darling and come here lay across my lap".

 

"No Tom, this is not fun okay ?" I back away from him, again feeling the urge to run, but feeling my body react in a way I don't want it to.

 

He looks a me very sternly, his eyes telling me he is in no mood for games. "Now darling, don't make me get up to get you, because then you will really regret".

 

I sigh, not daring anything but do as I am told, so I pull down my pants and drapes myself across his lap. "Please don't hurt me Tom".

 

"Oh I would never hurt you darling, but it might sting a bit, do you understand why I punish you ?" He moves me a bit and gentle caresses my ass.

 

I breathe in deeply, very aware of how hot and moist I am between my tights. "Because I keep calling you a mistake".

 

"Exactly darling, it actually hurts quite a lot when you do that. I feel that you don't really like me". He says, his voice actually sounding a bit sad, but why ? I am just a fling to him.

 

I gasp as his hand suddenly slaps me hard, it does sting a bit, my voice shaking a bit. "I am sorry Tom".

 

Each time his hand comes down on me he is slapping a little harder, and by now it starting to burn. I am pretty sure my ass is bright red by now, and I am gasping.

 

When he finally lets me go, I got tears in my eyes from the pain and the humiliation, but mostly because I am so embarrassed that I am also very much turned on.

 

He sits me up on my feet and looks on me. "I really hope that is the last time ever you call what we do a mistake".

 

"Easy Tom, because that is never happening again, I like you to leave right now". I glare at him, angry with the way he makes feel.

 

He actually chuckles and get up from the couch, starting to open his pants. "Oh Josie darling, why does it have to be such a fight with you every time ? No I am not leaving, I am going to fuck you".

 

"No Tom, I said leave, please just do as I say for once". I start to back up, trying to get my pants up as I see him pull his down stepping out of them.

 

I wonder if I can get away if I turn and run, but I know it is futile, he is way to fast for me. "Stop complaining Josie and accept the fact, not to talk about your own desires".

I gasp at he grabs me and with one arm and pulls my pants and panties down, then he steps down on them, lifting me clean out, and I fold my legs around him.

 

A second later I am pushed up against the wall and he thrusts himself into me bottoming out, making me moan and grab his hair.

 

"Oh fuck darling, you are practically dripping". He moans against my ear, his hands on my hips, taking me so hard, banging me into the wall, that I wouldn't be surprised if the trailer was rocking.

 

Suddenly the door opens and Matt's face appears in the door, his eyes growing wide with surprise, then he smirks at me, and I wave him of, not exactly wanting an audience.

 

He winks at me and closes the door again. Tom haven't noticed a thing and soon I forget everything about Matt, and I probably wouldn't notice if the freaking queen of England stepped into the trailer.

 

I grab at something, which turns out to be my coat rack, and well it wasn't made for holding on to, I throw it through the room, hitting something.

 

Then Tom puts me down on the kitchen like counter, everything on it, getting pushed off, and I faintly hear something breaking, but I don't care, as he is still pounding into me relentlessly.

 

I see stars before my eyes when he pulls me up again, slamming me into the opposite wall, hitting the blinds covering the window, well they only hold out for a couple of thrusts, then they comes loose. Tom throws them over his shoulder probably knocking over more stuff.

 

I feel the window against my ass, but right now all I can concentrate on is the feel of Tom pounding into me, having me on the edge now, and not if someone is outside getting a close look at my ass.

 

As he throws us both down on the couch I hear something crack and the couch slumps, but right then Tom growls. "Oh God now darling, cum with me".

 

And I let go, pulling his hair so hard I have quite a large tuft come away in my fist as I scream out his name, and I hear him cum to, almost roaring.

 

He slumps down on his back on the floor, panting hard and I sit up on the couch, looking around on the total devastation. "Fuck Tom, you just totalled my trailer".

 

"Better watch out, there's some broken glass somewhere". Tom says, holding up his left foot, which is dripping blood from a gash.

 

I shake my head and get up, looking at the couch, well one of the legs are broken and some of the springs has sprung of. "You are dangerous to be around Tom".

 

"Only to you darling, oh and your furniture". He says with a chuckle and pulls me down on top of him.


	14. Forgetting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie wants to go back to her life before Tom

*Josie*  
"Oh so you got that finished up dear". Matt says with a smirk as I enter the makeup trailer twenty minutes later and slumps down in the chair.

 

I just glare at him, I feel bad enough already. "You were so not supposed to see that Matt".

 

"Oh I know sweetie, but I don't really mind. I got quite a good look at that sexy ass in action". He wiggles his eyebrows.

 

I can't help but chuckle and wink at him. "Well it is a really delicious ass that one isn't it, but the rest isn't bad either".

 

"I thought you said you were over and done with him, but that looked more than hot sweetie". He starts on my makeup.

 

I sigh, it had been so hot, just like the other times. "I have given up fighting, I can't resist him".

 

"What about Alex then ? The wedding ?" He ask while putting on my face, getting me ready for the day.

 

I bite my lip. "I know I am an evil bitch, but I don't intend on changing that. We are done filming soon, and I am going back home to get married and forgetting everything about Tom".

 

"Really ? Just like that ? Are you sure you can ? And that he will let you ?" Matt is putting the last hand on my makeup, luckily this movie don't require me to wear much.

 

I shrug, why should that be a problem. "Of course it is nothing but sex, really hot sex, but only sex, and it will never be anything else to me and I don't think it is to him either".

*Tom*  
I hadn't expected it to hurt that much, I am still nothing but a fling to her, nothing but casual sex. She is still going back home to marry him, her fiance, hell Tom you stupid fool, what did you expect ?

 

I didn't mean to listen to their conversation, I was on my way to makeup, after getting my foot cleaned up and bandaged, and I heard they were talking about me.

 

Unfortunately this is when I realise that I have truly fallen for her, for me it isn't just sex or a fling. It is not even just a flutter of butterflies, it is deep and hard and knocks the air from me, making me lean on the trailer.

 

I might be hiding it behind cockiness and bad behaviour, but honestly it is only because this dept of feelings scare me.

I just want to get away, but I can't. I need to get ready for today, so I do what I am usually very good at, and push my feelings behind the facade, putting on that million dollar smile.

 

"Well hello Matt, hi again Josie". I say as I walk in and sit down on the other chair, keeping that smile in place.

 

And that is what I do all day. Keep up the facade, that smile, remembering to be nice and gracious with everyone, slowly burning up on the inside. Wondering if I am even a better actor than I give myself credit for as no one seems to notice.

*Josie*  
There is something wrong with Tom, he has been behaving perfectly all day, he always does of course, but today he is towards me to.

 

He hasn't touched me in any way he isn't supposed to, haven't made one naughty remark or even send me one dirty glance, I should be happy, but I am not.

 

But I can't ask, I is really none of my business, he probably is just satisfied now, he has shown he could get me, make me do whatever he wanted bending me to his will, and know I am not interesting anymore.

 

I should be happy, as I told Matt this is just a fling right ? I am still going to marry Alex, he is the one I love.


	15. Getting ready for the premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later they Will see each other again

6 months later  
*Tom*  
"Tom sweetie, try and relax okay, you end up all sweaty and your hair is already a mess". Sophie, Ben's wife, is putting a hand on my arm.

 

I breath in deeply, I am pacing a hotel room i LA. Today is the day of the big premiere, today is the day I get to see her again. "Sorry, I am just so damn nervous".

 

"You don't say so, I would have never guessed". Ben says with a chuckle from the couch, and I feel like throwing something at him, but Sophie silence him with a glare.

 

She pats my arm, and I am happy to have them there with me. "I understand Tom, but you have to be prepared for her to bring her fiance or husband if they have been married".

 

I nod, but the idea of her being married to someone else wrenches at my inside, making me feel sick.

 

The last week of filming was hell for me, wanting so badly to take her into my arms, to tell her how I feel, but I didn't. I didn’t want to put myself up for more hurt, so I kept my distance, kept up the facade.

 

I had decided to tell her at the wrap party, to come clean end confess my feelings, beg her to give me a chance, but she didn't come, she had already left to go home.

 

When I got back home, I tried to get Luke to get her informations for me, but he refused, telling me I was a fool, and that I should keep my hands of, it could only end badly for me.

 

And I knew he was right, I had no right to fuck up her relationship by starting to contact her, so I didn't.

 

But now it was the premiere, and I knew she was going to be there, and I was afraid I couldn't face it, so I begged Ben and Sophie to come with me, as Luke couldn't go.

*Sophie*  
I look at Tom. I feel sorry for him, he really is a sweet guy, and it is so easy to see that he is so much in love with this woman, I have honestly never seen him like this before.

 

But I knew something was up from the moment Ben told me about Tom losing his cool and spewing out every naughty thought, and yes Ben told me, he tells me everything.

 

It was so out of character for Tom, that I just knew right away that it had nothing to do with lust. I have seen him work his way into womens pant before, he never loses his cool, no he always plays it up, so I knew this was something else.

 

And that is why I feel sorry for him, because Tom deserves to finally find someone that can make him happy, and that isn't this woman, who from what Ben told had her fun with Tom and then left without even saying goodbye, to go home and marry someone else.

 

I thought he should just forget her, she isn't worth his time, and he is probably just sitting himself up to get hurt even more.

 

But he need closure, maybe seeing her with her fiance can get him moving on, because he haven't entirely been himself those past months, even Ben has noticed.

 

"Come on boys, it is time to go". I smile at them and Ben gets of the couch, Tom is already at the door.

*Josie*  
I am in the limo, ready for the premier, Alex smiles at me. "Ready for your first big red carpet event my dear ?"

 

"I think so, just a bit nervous". I smile at him, happy that he is with me, especially since I know Tom is going to be here.

 

Yeah I did the chicken thing, I skipped the wrap party and ran back home, afraid that I would say or do something stupid and hurt that Tom hadn't talked to me outside set for the last week.

 

We had finally set the date, 6 weeks from now and I am happy, at least I think I am, I love Alex, I want to marry him, don't I ? But why can't I stop thinking about Tom then ?

 

I fear how I will feel seeing him again ? Well it doesn't matter, he showed me very clearly that it had just been a fling, and I am getting married soon, we should be able to act like normal adults for one evening.


	16. Hormone induced tourettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Finally meet again

*Tom*  
I see her come out a limo a few minutes after us, she looks absolutely stunning and I can't get my eyes of her.

 

"I guess that is Josie ?" I hear Sophie say right next to me and I nod, swallowing hard, feeling all those feelings I have tried to repress boiling up.

 

My eyes are running over her body, she is wearing a simple dress in green silk, hugging her body like a lovers embrace. "Oh God, I could drag her back into that limo and fuck her brains out right now".

 

"Tom !" Sophie looks at me with utter shock and I realise I just said that out loud, clasping a hand over my mouth blushing.

 

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out. I don't know why that happens every time she is close to me". I look as Sophie, embarrassed to have said something like that in her presence.

 

Ben chuckles amused and says. "I think Tom might suffer from some kind of hormone induced tourettes".

 

"I don't think that is possible Ben. It is okay Tom, don't worry, I am used to hearing much worse things. I just never heard you say anything like that". Sophie says patting my arm.

 

Ben puts his arm around her. "And who might be the scoundrel that is whispering naughty thing to my wife ?"

 

"Wouldn't you like to know Mr. Cumberbatch ?" She says giggling and he nozzles her neck, whispering something in her ear that makes her blush, and slap him on the chest.

 

See that is what I long for, that kind of relationship. I truly envy Ben having not only found that, but with someone who loves him back true and honest.

 

"Well you have to get a hold of yourself Tom, because she is coming this way and she is with her fiance". Sophie says, sending me a concerned look.

 

Bens eye widen and he says. "Fuck have you seen her fiance ? You better behave Tom, he looks like he could tie you into a pretzel".

 

I look at the man beside her for the first time. Well Ben is right, if that man knew what I have been doing to his fiancee he might rip my own arms of and beat me with them.

 

He got at least a couple of inches on me and he would make Chris Hemsworth look small.

*Josie*  
Even though I had prepared myself, it feels like a punch in the guts when Tom suddenly is almost right in front of me, and I stutters. "Oh hi Tom".

 

"Well hello Josie darling". He flashes me a big smile and pulls me into a hug that take my breath away.

 

And when he whispers in my ear, well I don't exactly get my ability to breathe back. "I can't wait to catch you alone".

 

"Josie this is Ben and his wife Sophie, and you must be Alex the fiance. I have heard so much about you". He says as if I just imagined him whispering in my ear and he shakes Alex hand.

 

I extend my hand to Ben and he grabs it with a smile. "Such a pleasure to meet you Josie. Tom has told so much about you".

 

"Nice to meet you to Ben". I manage to say. Oh God, that smirk and the twinkle in his eyes tells me that he knows everything.

 

I hurriedly turn to his wife, while Tom introduces Alex to Ben, and Sophie's eyes tells me that she knows a lot too, and that she blames me somehow. "Nice to meet you Sophie".

 

"Likewise, we heard so much about you from Tom, so when is the wedding ?" She ask, sending me a knowing smile.

 

I swallow, feeling really bad about this, hating all these people knowing my dirty secret, afraid someone will tell Alex. "Six weeks from now".

 

"Oh only six weeks, well congratulations, lets hope no one gets cold feet". Tom says grinning, but the way he looks at me makes me want to run away.

 

I grab Alex big hand, and smile at the others. "Well we better get inside now before the movie starts".

 

"I guess we see you two later at the after party, maybe you and me can catch up". Tom sends me a smirk and a glance that leaves nothing unsaid, luckily Alex is still talking to Ben and doesn't see it.

 

But Sophie did and she grab Tom by the neck, showing him down the red carpet. "Come on Ben, Tom need something cold to drink".

*Ben*  
"Why the hurry love ?" I look at my wife, wondering why she is suddenly acting like Luke’s double, ushering Tom down the red carpet and inside.

 

She glares at Tom, who looks like a small child expecting trouble. "Because someone was getting close to making a ass of himself".

 

"Oh !" I glance at Tom, I hadn't noticed, but the way he looks now is telling me that Sophie did the right thing.

 

I get it that Tom finds her attractive, she is very pretty, and she has an air of sexiness around her, not the in your face porn like kind of sexy, but the more old fashioned understated kind.

 

Well of course he is wrong to go for an engaged woman, but to be honest I don't think that it would have held me back, if Sophie had had a boyfriend or fiance when I met her, I would still have gone for her.

 

When Sophie is busy saying hi to someone she knows, I lean into Toms ear and whispers. "Don't tell Sophie, but I talked Alex into them coming to the after party".

 

"Thank you". Tom whisperes back and he smiles, his eyes watching Josie as she disappears into the movie theatre.


	17. Things women knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premiere

*Tom*  
"Sophie, could you please change seat with me ? I don't think I should be sitting next to Josie". I look pleadingly at her, when I see where I am placed, knowing that sitting next to her in the dark would be sure to make me do something I would regret.

 

Her eyes follows mine and sees the assigned seat and who I am next to. "Sure Tom, you can get my seat on the other side of Ben".

 

"Thank you". I say with a smile. I still want her, and I intend to talk to her at the after party. I have to get the air cleared, but I need to get her alone, not in a full cinema with her fiance next to us.

 

To tell the truth I don't see much of the movie, my mind is to occupied with planning how to get Josie alone at the party and how to explain my feelings to her.

*Josie*  
"Why didn't you tell me there is gonna be a cool after party ?" Alex asks me as we sit down in the cinema.

 

I hadn't told him because I don't want to go. I don't want to be at a party where Tom is. "I didn't think you would want to go"

 

"Can we go ? It sounds cool and the bar is free". He says with a wink, and makes puppy dog eyes at me.

 

I sigh, I guess I just have to stay away from a certain handsome blue eyed actor, then I should be good. "Okay, if you really want to, I guess we can go".

 

"Thank you Jo. I know you are used to rubbing shoulders with movie stars, but I think it could be so cool to be at a party with Sherlock and Loki". He says beaming at me.

 

I am a bit nervous as the movie starts. I mean Alex know there is some really hot scenes and he says that he has no problem with it, but seeing it might be something else.

 

And I am wondering if any of Toms little tricks and wandering hands can be seen on the screen and will Alex notice that I am not faking that orgasm ?

 

"Wow baby that was really hot and sexy, but now I never know if you are faking, you are really good at that I can see". Alex leans down and whispers in my ear.

 

It is a good thing it is dark, because I know I am blushing, both from his words, but also from watching that scene. It really was intense and it seemed so real, not only the orgasm, it made me remember those times that were real.

 

"So you don't mind seeing my like that at all ?" I swallow, I would have hated it if I was him.

 

He just kisses my cheek and smiles at me. "Of course not darling. I trust you, I am just proud you did so well".

 

"Thank you". I say, feeling even worse, I really hate myself for cheating on him, and I have thought about telling him or breaking up with him.

*Tom*  
"Wow Tom that sex scene was really intense, it was pretty clear that you two have serious chemistry. But how did you know she didn't fake when you were together ? I mean that was pretty convincing". Ben says as we are sitting in the car on our way to the party.

 

Oh that scene, seeing it had made me kinda hot. Remembering how close I had been to actually just fucking her right there, not caring that all those people were watching.

 

Before I can say anything Sophie sends me a stern look and says. "That was very convincing Ben, because she wasn't faking. Tom please tell me you didn't ?"

 

"Seriously ? How do you know ?" Ben looks at his wife and I am wondering if that is something women is able to tell.

 

She pads his leg, but her eyes are kept on me, waiting for an answer. "Women just knows Ben. Tom ? What happened shooting that scene ?"

 

"Well you don't really want to know… The director wanted us to be naked, and no you are right, she wasn't faking, but no I didn't fuck her on camera okay ?" I say blushing.

 

Ben is looking wide eyed and Sophie is shaking her head. "You know Tom, you better think of a good way to not tell the truth, because you are going to get asked a lot and there will be so much speculation everywhere about that scene".

 

I sigh, I really hadn't thought about that shooting the scene. I will need a charming and fun answer that doesn't give anything away.


	18. She makes him loca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot rendevuz at the after party

*Josie*  
We arrive at the party, and I pull Alex with me out on the dancefloor. Cause when I am out on the dancefloor Tom can't get to me.

 

But it isn't long before I spot him, he is watching me intently, that wicked tongue darting out wetting his lips and I have to look away, as my mind starts to wander to what naughty things that tongue could do to me.

 

I am starting to relax, it is quite clear that Ben’s wife is keeping him in check, he seems to have a fair amount of respect for her which I am happy for right now.

 

"Come on baby, let's go to the bar, I am getting thirsty". Alex takes my hand and tries to pull me with him to the bar.

 

But I don't want to go to the bar, Tom is at the bar. "No Alex, I want to dance, please let's dance some more ?"

 

"I can step in, if you don't mind and dance with the lady, and you can go with Ben to the bar and grab a drink". Suddenly Tom is there, smiling all friendly.

 

And there is Ben, putting a friendly hand on Alex shoulder, Sophie nowhere to be seen. "Come Alex, let's go grab a drink and have a talk, Tom can take care of her".

 

And then I find myself getting pulled into Toms arms, feeling that hard body pressed against me and I try to get free. "Please let me go Tom".

 

"Oh no darling, you are going to behave and dance with me, you don't want to make a scene do you ?" He spins me as a new song starts it is Ricky Martin's 'Livin la vida loca'.

 

I have to give it to him, he might be very british, but he has latino hips, and those are moving to the rhythm, grinding against me, as his eyes burned into mine as he sings along to the song.

 

When the music stops he holds me close to him and I can hear him breathing in my ear, then he whispers. "Josie you make me loca, ser mía para siempre".

 

Okay, I would like to say that I said something sassy back or that I even understood what on earth he said in spanish, but I only managed to whimper, hearing Tom whisper in spanish would probably do that to most women.

 

"Josie we need to talk okay, please give me just five minutes". He looks at me very sincerely.

 

I know I shouldn't, I glance at Alex, but he is deep in a conversation with Ben, he won't notice. "Okay Tom, five minutes".

 

He grabs my hand and drags me with him out a door in the back, there is some kind of wardrobe area for when the club was open for the public.

 

"What is it Tom ? What do you want to talk about ?" I try to keep calm, but being here alone with him is already getting to me, breathing is getting hard.

 

He steps closer to me and I step back. "Why did you run Josie ? I thought we had something special, but you didn't even said goodbye to me, that really hurt me darling".

 

"But Tom you almost didn't speak to me for a week, you suddenly acted so strange, I thought you had gotten what you wanted and was done with me". I swallow.

 

His eyes are burning into mine. "I heard you tell Matt that is was just a fling, that you never wanted anything else, I couldn't bear to get more hurt, so I tried to forget you, but I haven't stopped thinking of you Josie".

 

"Please Tom, don't do this, I can't, I am going to get married in six weeks, everything is planned". I back up again, feeling the coat rack at my back.

 

He steps closer a smile I know way to well starts spreading on his face, I should be running. "Oh Josie, I actually just wanted to talk, but I need you so badly".

 

"No Tom, don't please stop, everyone is just behind that door, Alex is just behind that door". I close my eyes, telling myself not to let him get under my skin again.

 

I can hear him breath hard, he is stepping closer to me and I try to step away. "Josie listen please".

 

The sound of Toms voice is so pained it stops me dead in my tracks, I look right at him and see a rawness in his face I've never seen. We stare each other down for one second. Two seconds. Three.

 

"Honey please". He chokes out. "PLEASE! Listen come here, will you please just come here ? Please ?" He reaches out for me.

 

I have to catch the foot moving towards him, with a mind of its own, I balk. "NO! No. Tom! No". I breathe hard, the air suddenly too thick.

 

"Baby". He says, swaying slightly. "Please, listen, I need you, I can't stand it, I NEED you". He is rocking towards me, holding out his hand. "I know you are afraid, I promise you, no one is anywhere near us, no one will hear anything, but, I NEED you". He looks so miserable, I'm already wavering.

 

"I won't force you, you know I won't, if you can't, if you won't, we'll go back. PLEASE ? Listen to me ? I need you so much, right now". The words pound like a heartbeat.

 

I hear him, through a dense mental fog, this is the first time Tom has ever begged me, I stare at nothing, competing thoughts swirling and entangling through my head. "I CAN'T do this, can I go back? Knowing...? I CAN'T DO THIS! ...hurt him ? He needs me. NO NO NO! I can't do this."

 

I glance over at him again, he is staring at me, holding out a hand willing me to him, the look on his face reveals how much he has held in for the past months, how much he has pushed aside. 

 

I take a shaky step to him and back again. "I can't do this." Another look at the waves of heat rising off his body and written on his face, I steel myself with every ounce of reserve I can muster. "I can't do this". A dying whisper bubbles in my mind, as I step up to him, but I will.

 

And then his lips is on mine, kissing me, consuming me greedily and I moan into his mouth, pulling of his jacket.

 

He is unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it over his head as soon as possible, my hands running over his sculpted body, while he tries to open my dress. "Josie if you want a dress to put on after, then get this of now".

 

I can't help but chuckle, when I open my dress, letting it slide to the floor, I am not wearing a bra only small thong panties and Tom gasps, his eyes feverish.

 

He rips my panties down as I open his pants and pushes them out of the way with his underwear, then his hands lifts me, and I grab the coat rack, hoping it is sturdy enough.

 

"Oh God yes". I moan as he buries himself balls deep in me, all the coat hangers clanging, some even falling off the rack.

 

It feels so good as he thrust into me again and again, I got one hand pulling at his hair, one holding on to the coat rack, he has one hand on my breast, the other holding me up.

 

"Fuck I missed this so much darling". He suddenly turn, and places me on the counter, he pulls out of me and I whimper, my body already misses him.

 

He pulls me to the edge, throwing my legs over his shoulders, his mouth on me, kissing, sucking, tasting me and now I have both hands in his hair, holding his face to my pussy. 

 

"Cum for me darling, let me taste you cum". He growls against me, and that is just to much, I come totally undone, clenching my thighs so hard I am afraid I have hurt him.

 

But he just chuckles when I let him go, grabbing my hips and thrusting into me again while kissing me deeply and I fold my legs around him.

 

I close my eyes, relishing the feeling, I missed this, I hate to admit it, but Alex can't make me feel nowhere near this, only Tom has ever made me feel like this.

 

His hands are playing with my nipples, and I throw my head back, I can hear and feel him getting close, and the the waves are crashing down on me, pulling me under. "Oh God Tom, I am cumming".

 

I shake and whimper as my body contract, pulling him with me, he rests his head on my shoulder, whispering. "Josie I love you".


	19. Who did he fuck in the wardrobe ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours emerges

*Tom*  
"Josie please stop". I call out for her as I run back into the party room. Fuck I got carried away, I told her that I love her, and she did what she does best, she ran of.

 

She had put on her dress in max speed, not even caring to put on her panties, they were in my pocket. Then mumbled that she was sorry and that she couldn't, and then she was of before I could grab her.

 

"Tom no, don't, stop". Sophie grabs my arm, and stops me in my track. I try to rip free. "Tom listen, if you go over there looking like this there will be no doubt in Alex or anyone else's mind what the two of you were doing out back".

 

"But I need to get to her Sophie. I fucked up and she is running again". But I know she is right. I look exactly what I am, a man who just had mind blowing hot forbidden sex with a beautiful woman.

 

She looks at me with that look that can get Ben to do almost anything, and well it kind of works on me to. "What did you do Tom, well beside screwing her ?"

 

"I told her that I love her, and I do, but I shouldn't have blurted it out like that". I sigh and she sends me a sympathetic look.

 

Sophie helps me buttoning my shirt right, tucking it in, getting my tie back on and lastly she tries to get my hair to look, well less like fuck hair.

 

We walk over to were Ben, Alex and Josie stands and I try to get eye contact, but she won't look at me, and she is trying to get Alex to leave.

*Josie*  
"Did you have a fun night ?" Alex looks at me as we sits in the car on our way home, after I managed to avoid as much as looking at Tom after that epic fail of self-control.

 

Oh God, he said that he loved me, but he can’t, it must have been a slip of tongue in the throes of passion, he can’t love me. I can’t love him. I am supposed to marry Alex.

 

My head is spinning and I feel like screaming. "I had a fine night, what about you ?"

 

"It was cool, Ben was really nice actually, to bad I didn't get to talk to Tom much, he seemed cool too". He smile and I feel even more like screaming.

 

Should I tell him ? Wouldn't it just be so I could feel better about myself, clean my evil wicked soul of my depraved behaviour.

 

Why did it feel more okay if Tom had no feelings involved ? If it was just sex, just a fling, something we could put behind us and forget, move on with our lives.

 

Maybe because then I didn't have to make a choice, I didn't have to look into my heart and find out what I really truly want.

 

But it doesn't matter now, I ran out on Tom once again and he is going back to London tomorrow, so that is over and done with.

 

When they get back home I excuse myself and hurries out to shower, washing myself thoroughly, I don't want Alex to smell Tom on me, to smell sex on me.

 

Luckily he doesn't initiate sex tonight, I don't think I could, it would feel so wrong after what I did earlier.

Next morning:  
*Tom*  
"So Hiddles I hear you were fucking my wife last night". Ben says walking into my room and I spit out my tea after almost choking on it.

 

I look at him and Sophie, who has entered behind him. I am probably looking pretty confused. "Uh what ?"

 

"Sorry Tom, someone apparently snapped pictures while I tried to make you look presentable again, and well the tabloids are reading something quite different into it.

 

I shake my head and sends Ben a very apologetic look. "Oh I am so sorry Ben, I didn't know there were any cameras".

 

"No need to apologise Tom. I was there. I know what really happened, and this rumour is probably better than the truth getting out". Ben says shrugging.

 

I shake my head. "But this will give you a lot of trouble, and you will get so many stupid questions because of me".

 

"Don't worry Tom, we can handle stupid questions, but how are you doing ?" Sophie says looking at me.

 

I sigh. "To be honest I don't know and I don't know what to do. Fuck I love her, what do I do ?"

 

"I don't think you can do anything Tom, you can't force her to make a choice and you have made it quite clear what you want, you just have to wait sweetie". Sophie says.

 

I close my eyes, pretty sure that I have lost her, she is going to go and merry Alex and get a bunch of kids and be happy.

*Josie*  
"So do you think he did it ? Did he fuck her ?" Alex walk into the living room and hands me his ipad, the pictures show Sophie, getting Tom back together after coming back from fucking me.

 

I read the text, fuck it seems people think he had been fucking Sophie. I hope Ben know this is a lie. "No, he wouldn't, he would never do that to Ben".

 

"Well he most definitely has been fucking someone, look at his hair, and he is only half dressed, and she is the one with him". Alex points to the picture.

 

I bite my lip, I don't know why I feel a need to defend him,well them. "Maybe, but look at her, not a hair out of place, she most definitely haven't just been fucked in the wardrobe". I blurt out, then I catch my breath, realising what I just said.

 

Alex breathes in deeply. "Yeah you are right, but please do tell me sweetheart, who then ? Who did he fuck in the wardrobe ?"


	20. Finding Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie go to clear up things with Tom

*Josie*  
I see no reason in denying it, this is my time to come clean, to get it of my chest, so I take a deep breath. "I can't lie anymore Alex. I am so sorry, it was me okay ? He fucked me".

 

"Jo... How could you ? Was this the first time ?" He just looks at me, so very disappointed.

 

I shake my head slowly. "I tried to resist. I really did, but he kept pushing me and I gave in. It happened a couple of times during filming. I kept telling myself to stop. I kept telling him to stop, but I couldn't".

 

"I don't know what to say Josie. I thought you loved me. I thought we would be forever". He looks at me and shakes his head.

 

I feel so dirty, so bad and depraved. "So did I, or I still do. I do love you Alex, I really do, but I know what I did wasn't okay, and that it unforgivable".

 

"And what about him Josie ? Do you love him too ?" His eyes are searching mine for the truth.

 

And the honest truth is what I give him. "I don't know Alex. I really don't know what I feel about him".

 

"I should tell you to leave Josie. I should tell you that I never want to see you again, but I can't. I love you Josie". He sits down and grabs my hand.

 

I simply don't know what to say or how to feel, I know I don't deserve this. "You are way to good for me Alex".

 

"I have one condition thought, if I am going to forgive you". He looks into my eyes and I simply nood. He breathes in. "Go find out for sure what you feel about Tom. I don't want him being a shadow over our life, go find out who it is your heart chooses".

 

"I can't, Tom is already at the airport going back to London". I shake my head, he is gone and he must be done with me now.

 

Alex breathes out. "Then go after him, go to London, you need to find out for sure Jo, to have no regrets if we get married".

 

"You are the most awesome man in the universe Alex, do you know that ? Thank you". I get up and kisses his forehead.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

Less than 24 hours later I sit in a plane on my way to London, to see Tom, to talk to Tom, to find out what to do with my life.

 

I spend my time in the plane thinking. I don't deserve a man like Alex, he shouldn't be that forgiving, but I shouldn't stay with him just because of that. It wouldn't be fair to anyone.

 

But is Tom just a fling ? Just a sexual attraction I can't resist ? Or is there something more in it ? Did he speak the truth when he said that he loves me ?

 

After thinking for hours I fall asleep, and dreams of Alex and Tom, my mind not letting go of the thoughts.

*Tom*  
I am back in London, getting ready for some charity ball. I am not in the mood for it at all, but Luke told me that I have no choice.

 

But my mind keeps wandering to Josie, what is she doing right now ? Planning her wedding ? To soothe my foul mood, I down a couple of Scotch while getting ready.

 

To be honest I am already just a bit drunk, when I arrive at the ball. I soon spot Ben and Sophie and goes over to say hello.

 

"Tom you are drunk". Sophie states as soon as she spots me and Ben sends me a disapproving look, shaking his head.

 

I smile and shrug. "Well might be a bit tipsy, but I needed to stop thinking about Josie and get ready for this boring thing, so might have gotten a couple of drinks".

 

"Tom I don't think this is smart, maybe you should just go home, tell Luke you are not feeling good". Ben looks at me with concern.

 

At that moment a high pitched voice sounds behind me. "Oh hi Tom, such a long time since I saw you last. Come dance with me sweetie, I am so bored".

 

"Hello darling, yes it has most definitely been a long time and yes let's dance". I offers my arm to Isabella, a young woman from a very rich family, who always flirts and tries to get my attention at those things.

 

I look at Ben. "Bollocks Ben, I am not going home. I am going to have some fun, I think I deserve that".

*Josie*  
I am getting out of the car. I am at some charity event in London, my Pr people told me Tom would attend and got me in.

 

When I come inside I spot Ben and Sophie, and I walk over to say hi, they might know where Tom is.

 

"Oh God Josie ? What are you doing here in London". Sophie looks at me with big eyes, looking more than surprised.

 

I smile. "Hi Sophie, hi Ben, well it is a long story, but the short version is, Alex know about Tom and me, and he send me to figure out what I want, so I need to see Tom".

 

"Oh, maybe tonight is not the best night. Tom is a bit drunk and not in the best mood". Sophie says.

 

Well I have come a long way, I think I can handle drunk Tom. "I just want to see him, to say that I am sorry".

 

And then I walk of looking for him, soon spotting him, he is standing at the bar, a drink in his hand.

 

"Hi Tom, fancy meeting you here". I say smiling and Tom turns around, when he sees me his eyes goes wide.

 

He puts down his drink, looking like he is lost for words for once, and maybe a little angry. "Josie ? What are you doing here ?"

 

But before I can answer, a beautiful woman drapes herself around Tom, sending me a condescending glance. "Who is this Tommy ?"

 

"Oh just someone I used to work with". He says and the woman kisses him. When he kisses her back, I feel my heart break into a million pieces. Faith will that this is the moment I realise that I do love him.

 

I turn around and run, hearing Tom call out my name, put I don't stop, I should have never come.


	21. Can he right his wrong ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom realises he fucked up

*Tom*  
"Are you a fucking idiot Tom ?" Sophie comes stomping over, pushing me hard in the chest, almost making me sit down.

 

Isabella looks a bit surprised by Sophie's reaction, and I see Ben is on his way. "What now ? "

 

"I thought you said you love Josie ? Why the hell are you acting like a fucking idiot then". She glares at me.

 

Okay I feel a little stupid. I shouldn't have kissed Isabella back, but I .. Well I don't really know, it might be the whiskey acting out, I panicked, afraid she would hurt me again.

 

"I do love her, but I can't do this again, I can't get my hopes up to get them snuffed out when she runs back to him again". I sigh, and holds Isabella at an arm's length as she tries to hug me.

 

Sophie looks like she wants to slap me. "For God's sake Tom, she told me that Alex knows about you and her. She was here to find out what she really wants, and I am pretty sure that the one she wanted was you, before you acted like a jerk".

 

"Oh God I messed up really bad didn't I ? I need to get to her, did you see where she went ?" I feel like the biggest idiot, why did I have to go get drunk ?

 

Ben shakes his head. "Sorry Tom, she is gone, but maybe Luke knows who is doing her PR and they might know where she is staying.

 

I feel like screaming, fuck I might just have destroyed my only chance at actually getting the woman I love, what is wrong with me ?

 

As I spring into action calling Luke, I suddenly feel quite a lot more sober, and I am relieved when Sophie tells Isabella to get lost, I don't have time to deal with her right now.

*Josie*  
I feel lost and devastated, seeing Tom kiss that woman was pure agony, but I wasn't even allowed to be angry. I have pushed him away again and again, telling him he was a mistake.

 

If I had just allowed myself to feel, stop being so scared of doing wrong and accepted my own feelings, then I would have realised a long time ago that I had fallen in love with him.

 

Back in my hotel room I get ready to go to bed, and tomorrow I will get a ticket on the first plane home. But I still have to break up with Alex, I can’t marry him knowing that I am in love with Tom.

 

I rolled up crying, I have managed to lose both men I love, and I don’t deserve either of them.

 

When there is a knock on my door I don't know how much time has passed, I get up and walks to the door. "Who is it ?"

 

"Josie baby, it's me, please open the door, I need to talk to you". I hear Tom's voice on the other side, sounding pleading.

 

I shake my head, no he can't see me. I can't allow him to hurt me again. "No Tom, it is fine. I shouldn't have come here, I don't wanna talk".

 

"Well I do darling, and you let me in right now or we get in trouble with the hotel when I break down the door". I can hear in his voice that he means it.

 

I sigh and open the door, and Tom hurries inside, like he is afraid I will shut it in his face, then he closes the door behind him.

 

"What is it Tom ? Where is your girlfriend or who that woman was". I cross my arms in a futile effort to protect myself and glare at him.

 

He sighs and his eyes lock into mine. "Darling she is nothing, and I am truly sorry it did something that stupid. I was afraid to be drawn in by you again, to be hurt again".

 

"You.. hurt ?" I probably look a bit stupid, but right now my mind can only process my own pain.

 

He shakes his head lightly. "Sometimes you are quite silly. Josie I love you. I told you that, and I hurts me like hell every time you run out on me, telling me I am a mistake".

 

"I am so sorry Tom. I didn't realise, I thought I was just a fling to you, something you only wanted because you couldn't have me". I say feeling stupid for thinking something like that.

 

He steps up to me, his hand gently cradling my cheek. "I am sorry you felt like that and I know it is at least partly my own fault because of my… well a bit naughty behaviour. I still don't know what that is, it is like you erase that filter that should keep those things at bay and I just do or says the first thing that springs to mind".

 

"Oh and what is the first thing in your mind right now Tom ?" I ask with a teasing smile.

 

His eyes flame up and he roughly pulls me to him, kissing me in a way that takes my breath away and makes me knees weak. When he finally lets me go, I whisper against his ear. "I love you to Thomas".


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 weeks later

*Josie*  
"And you may kiss the bride". The priest says, and my now husband grabs me and kisses me almost inappropriate to whistles and cheers from the guests.

 

Well yes I am still getting married, but no I didn't run out on Tom again and back to Alex. Nope, no way.. I am marrying Tom. It’s all his idea I might add, I would have happily waited.

 

As I look into the eyes of my very handsome husband, I know I made the right choice. I have finally found my safe harbour. I know there will be bumps on our road together but I also know we will pull through, for better or worse till death do us part.


End file.
